thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafael's playthrough - Yarra's route
Back to Megail's route On to Simon's route Yarra’s route Really, nothing you find on any other path influences Yarra’s path, you can start here or end here. I used to suggest always starting here to equip Orcent with his necessary gear, but most of you were probably frugal enough that doesn't matter anymore. Rodak (Some of the music in Yarra’s Path is created by other players of this game, make sure you at least turn on the music in the Lustlord’s residence if you want to hear some before Simon’s Path). Day 1 Talk with everyone in front of you, then leave the palace.Qum will tell Yarra that she'll help "a little for Simon", which is telling you that she'll only be up for 2 sex scenes coming up. Just follow the only road to the main gathering. Watch the meeting, poke around, and then visit your room. After the events at your room, leave and speak to your attendant. The Room Service option will net you 3 lust draughts, but we don’t really need them here, so let’s instead ask what she recommends. (We are trying to be super polite here so we get access to the tunnels ASAP). Now, we’ve been given a task, so we’ll set to that. In order to trigger the next meeting, you need to talk with the Lustlord’s two skeleton guards. Inspect the orc and succubi meetings, and then go into the room with the Anak and Fheliel. (I shouldn’t have to tell you by now to talk with everyone,especially the succubi in the wing with your room, so I’m going to assume that you do so every chance you get). As that concludes, go spy on the Anak, who is just north of your room. Your attendant will mention this if you talk to her on the way there. Note: Remember to read the letter that appears next to the bed every day that lists the event for that day. Day 2 Explore a bit before the race. Talk with your attendant twice and the correct answer to her question is “No”, as in “No, you’re not speaking out of turn.” You now have access to 3 of the 4 buildings here, so go nuts. (It’ll make it much easier to find everything later). You’ll need to go to the very south of the complex to participate, (read: lose horribly), in the races. Don’t forget to read the standings each day. As she wakes, Yarra will ask if we want to have an orgy. We need to do this at least one night so Qum is willing to do 3/4 scenes, so this is a good time to do so, but talk to Hadi first. You’ll automatically give Hadi the night off, when you speak with her. Day 3 If you try the locked door today, you will be let in. We lack a reason to be in here just yet, but feel free to poke around before the day’s events. Don't let Qum fuck the futa guard here, or we'll be locked out of some scenes later, just save and talk to her again if you want to see this scene, then reload. Find the entrance to the Succubus Village, you’ll be back here later. After you leave, (I like to go through the East rooms), go visit the orc merchant that just set up shop in the courtyard. As you look at Orcent's gear, he’s got an orc sword, orc shield and an orc armor. Buy him a Heavy Orc Shield, Heavy Orc Armor, and a regular or heavy orc helm. You’ll find a charm and an orc collar during the fights, so you just need to keep him alive til the second round ends. Those three purchases just raised his defense by 80%. Orc cleaver is the best weapon buy, since he won't act later in combat but still gets the extra ATK. We will also need Orc Potions, how many is up to you (I go with 4-5). That done, go watch the debacle in the meeting rooms and participate in the orgy. Qum D'umpe should be willing to participate with Yarra here. That night, speak with everyone on your way to the Skullcrusher’s rooms and watch the spectacle unfold. Ouch! Day 4 You’ve equipped Orcent, and so it’s time now to test his mettle. Head for the entrance to the meeting rooms again, and start the orc trials. Orcent’s special skills are all free, so use them instead of regular attacks. You’ll kill the first one with a single Aggressive Attack. From here on, use Piercing attacks for the rest of this round. Yarra and Qum then go exploring. You won’t find much just yet, but feel free to mop the floors with the orc guards.Yarra’s Haze of Sex and Qum’s normal attack when equipped with the handcuffs make a great first round. Orcent is now in Round 2. For the Skullcrusher Remnant, use Defensive attack first, then focus on piercing. After this, Yarra and Qum fight another orc group in the left roomusing the same tactic to devastate them and loot a silk whip in the right room. If you have Orcent use 2 defensive attacks on the Blood Orc Veteran, he’ll miss you almost all the time, leaving you to pierce away on him. More orcs on Yarra. After the slaughter loot some fetish cat ears and finally an Orc Charm. Back to Orcent, and use your previous strategy on the Orgasmic Orc. Back to Yarra, talk to Balia, then pick up the Orc Collar in the corner. This is everything you need to equip Orcent for the last round and you can leave to trigger Orcent's next battle. Now, equip Orcent up, because you only get this one shot at it. He’ll need both the collar and the charm to survive the Ghenalese wizard coming up. You’ll have trouble landing anything but Piercing attack on the Orgasmic Rogue. Before finishing him off, though, use orc potions to heal Orcent up. Ghenalese Wizard has some hard hitting spells, so your job is to chain Aggressive attacks and hope you out damage him before he kills you. When he’s at a sliver of life left, use a potion before you finish him, so you’re able to take a blow from the next orc. If you succeed, you face Arclent Warlord. Use potions as needed, and use the double Defensive Strike, all piercing strategy. This is your last winnable fight. After he goes down, you’ve done your duty and will be mopped up by the Rodak Elite.You actually lose all your prize money if you somehow beat him There is no way to beat this one, he ignores armor. After this, rest up and check your rewards. Since you placed in the top 5, you get 2k Sx. We need to let Orcent rest, so now is a good time to meet with Fheliel and agree to help her agent. Day 5 This day will be rough. You need to finish every battle as fast as possible, and ideally fight all 4 groups of succubi in the first 5 minutes. For butterflies, remember the purple ones are weak to melee, and the reds are weak to lust attacks. For succubi only the group of 3 exotics are weak to lust. You can technically grab every butterfly on the map if you want, but make sure you double back and fight the succubus on the upper left when you have 10 or more butterflies. You’ll loot a Chainmail Bikini there, the Ghenalese succubi in the south corner drop Ghenalese collars. When the real event begins at 15:00, grab the chest on the small island that was blocked before for a gag ball. You’ll end with an event and then be free. This night, you have options. You can visit either the Fucklord’s suite, Skullcrusher’s suite, or crash the meeting of succubi or orcs. Since tomorrow the meeting hall will be closed, let’s meet with the succubi so the Empress is happy with us. They’ll let Yarra in now. (Note that Yarra has also impressed the Lustlord's futa guard, negating the need to sleep with her to get in to see Balia). Day 6 You’re free today, so kick the spy out of your rooms then talk to Hadi twice to give her the day off. Talk with everyone but the Fucklord’s suite and the Lord of Blood’s guard. Since it’s daylight, it’s finally time to visit the succubus village. You can sell off some of your extra equipment here, or buy any you might still want for Yarra or Qum. Finally, visit the glade at the top right past the two arguing succubi. There’s an optional boss here with a shining sword drop.10/10! Fallen Chosen is no joke, though. It’s best to keep healing and using Orcent to weaken him until you can stick a lust madness effect from Yarra’s Haze of Sex on him. He’ll hit himself for a pretty nice amount of damage that way. Since he’s only here in the daylight, that’s why we came when we did. We’ve now done all we needed to do here, so head back. Alright, nighttime, and Arsehole of Arclent is using all the meeting rooms for something Yarra doesn’t want to bother with. We have options now. Let’s reward Orcent and build him up a little. Go visit the Lord of Blood’s guard succubus. If the guard blows you off by telling you to return later when you have some time, you have not read the letter in your room detailing the day's activity and you won't be able to proceed until you have. Day 7 We’ve now just about completed our duty to the Empress, now let’s finish scouting for Simon. (You can also watch The Arsehole of Arclent’s antics in the courtyard). Go talk with everyone, then visit the Fucklord’s suite. Chat with them all several times in here, sit on the throne, and when you leave it will be night again. Okay, this night we want to do the last thing necessary to make the Empress happy, let’s go talk to that room full of orcs. On the way, have a quick chat with some of the succubi in the other room for flavor text.This is also the very last scene Qum D'umpe will be up for on this path Day 8 We’re at the home stretch! One last task awaits us, go ahead and read the letter in your room to find your marching orders for today. Chat as you wish, then go to the entrance again. Fheliel’s representative is right next to where you land. Talk with her and then start exploring. We need 3 crystals and all the exp we can get. If Yarra uses melee attacks and Qum still has the handcuffs equipped, this area will be pretty easy as you can lust stun almost everything. Have Qum heal you between battles and just work on keeping things stunned while you destroy them. When you get to the bridge, CROSS IT!you’ll tear it down later, for now work on the stuff on the other side. In the other cave, talk to the succubi and grab the crystal there as you clear it out. Then, go to the southern ledge and block off the main battle area. Underneath the bridge area is a 2nd crystal. There is a tunnel on the north left end of the area under the bridge (it's just there, you can't see it visually or anything) and it goes west. There are a bunch more tunnels after that. Go through the tunnels down here and head to the lower cave on the left. Up on the ledge in here is our last crystal. Go back to the bridge now. Since we’re done with everything across it, we can cut it. Next we’ll go in the cave just south of the bridge and block off the succubi we talked to earlier. Finally, we head all the way back to the start and give Fheliel’s rep the crystals. Since we've done everything else, this is a great time to meet Balia. First go to the left and prepare to sneak into the room past the skeletal orc who keeps changing directions. This is just like the Unmen maze. Wait til he has barely turned away, then dash past with shift. You will find one huge lust draught on the table. Return to the stairs and go right this time. Here’s where it gets tricky again. Remember that the orcs only see in straight lines, but they notice if you stand directly to the side of them now. The maze is a little more complicated this way. Head first to the NW corner of the library from where Yarra speaks. Then dart across the gaps, stopping right at the first bookcase and get ready for the only real tricky part. When the orc below you turns away, you need to run to the center bookcase below. It needs to be fast, and you cannot go too far or the other stationary orc might see you. Once you’re there, head around the bookcase, and wait for him to turn the other way before darting into the next room. You have to fight the two orcs by the stairs. There are 4 upstairs after this, so don’t forget to heal. With them out of the way, talk to Balia about Orcent. You will then end up back in your rooms. On the way out, you’ll pick up Balia. This concludes the side paths, back to Simon! A Recap before Simon’s Path What we gained so far: # Yarra and Qum are both at fairly high affection and we have seen pretty much all of the content and affection locked scenes. Yarra also earned the Worn Whip.We’ll see the importance of this item on Simon’s path. Basically, Yarra has just been recognized as a major succubus leader). # While at the Gathering we did everything possible to both bolster us and impress our current and potential allies. (Orgasmic Empire and Ghenalon). # We additionally opened up the possibility of gaining additional troops through immigration, secured an orc breeder/harem member, and managed to spy on every potential enemy. # We have the maximum orc raw materials for Balia to work with in future updates. (Orcent, Stark and The Impaler). # We have a reshaped Altina, which allowed us to strengthen ties between Janine’s supporters and the elves in Yhilin. # We have a reshaped Varia. # We gave money to Megail, which in turn bolstered us with a Eustarin supplier. # We invested in bridge repair and anti-corruption, which strengthened Yhilin as a whole even if we didn’t get great returns. # We strengthened our ally in Yhilin with near ironclad support from the commoners. We additionally undermined her enemies and gained firm commitments from her allies. All while ensuring that the neutral parties, either stay neutral or have a reason to consider joining us. # We locked down our supply chain through Yhilin with a very cheap investment before leaving town. # We have all 10 shining swords that were available in the first two chapters.(These are scheduled to be used to craft something later on). # We invested in a 2nd supplier in Eustarin, a 2nd processor in Eustarin, a 3rd supply chain through the desert, a 2nd manufacturer in Eustarin, and grabbed the bounty office which is either useful on its own or to protect said supply chain. # We also got Rune Shields for Carina, Simon and our upcoming new party member.While our gear isn’t the best possible, it is certainly able to keep us going. What we lost out on by doing the above: # We did not gain dominated Altina, this forever locks us out of the Kingsmen’s bar in Aka’s path, which means we’re out a Rune Armor that we probably won’t need but may have been nice to have. # We did not gain dominated Varia. We missed out on a chance to capture the desert bandits for an additional 500 Sx.But we were able to make up for this by capturing the wannabe bandit with reshaped Varia. # We did not invest in the Cache Excavation in Yhilin, but we can always buy the results after the Reunion chapter for the same price. # We didn’t invest in city beautification in Yhilin, and lost a pretty fountain and missed a bonus to Queen Janine’s affection. # We didn’t invest in Shrine Purification which means we missed +20 affection with Carina, but we retained affection with Sarai for not blowing our money on that instead of something useful. # We didn’t invest in the flower merchant, so we missed 2.5k Sx and 2.5k ProN, and a possible valuable lesson about investing in bubble markets.(Somehow, I don’t feel bad about not losing 10k here. # We did not contract any mercenaries, so Carina’s troops are dead and we lost out on a Shining Armor, which we can buy later. Continued on Simon's route References Category:Guides